The present invention relates generally to improved log splitting apparatus, and more particularly to log splitters which will provide the capability for selectively effecting the automatic splitting of logs in half, or for improved quartering of logs generally.
In conventional log splitting apparatus, particularly of the types which are mobile and adapted to be trailed by vehicle to a log splitting site, the apparatus includes power driving means arranged to ram the log along a bed frame and into engagement with a blade or blades for splitting the logs as the power driving means continues its full movement. If logs previously cut in half need to be cut again for quartering, the operation of the log splitting apparatus must be repeated. In other words, the power driving drive means is retracted, the half-log is placed back on the bed frame in a repeat operation which produces the splitting in half again of such half-log. The other half-log must be likewise treated. Therefore, in order to effect quartering of a log with such typical conventional apparatus, three operations of the log splitting apparatus must be enacted.
In such conventional machines, there is also no provision for automatically determining the diameter of a log and for producing automatic re-positioning of the cutter blade in accordance with such diameter. In cutting a grouping of logs comprising small diameter logs mixed with relatively larger diameter logs, the operator must reposition the blade and/or perhaps the bed frame to adjust for differences in log diameters.
All of the foregoing constructions require considerable time and effort to effect the desired and/or necessary positioning and adjusting, or quartering operations.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In order to address and overcome such disadvantages and inefficiencies of conventional log splitting devices, the present invention provides novel arrangements of cutting blades for a log splitting apparatus, and, independent thereof, permits automatic positioning of a cutter blade assembly in accordance with the diameter of logs to-be-split, without the need of operator intervention or even operator attention to such consideration.
Broadly, it is the purpose of this invention to provide improved log splitting apparatus. Therefore, it is one general object of the present invention to improve log splitting apparatus by incorporating therein means for adjusting a blade in accordance with the diameter of a log to-be-split. More specifically, it is an object to provide for such manner of adjustment to occur automatically during the course of log splitting operations, as logs of different diameters are presented.
Another general object of the present invention is to accomplish quartering of a log in a single log splitting operation, even without the intervention of an operator.
Still another present object is to enhance the capability of a log splitting apparatus by provision of a feature which enables the selective production of logs split in half or quartered.
Still another more particular object of the present invention is to enhance the cutter blade assembly for a log splitting apparatus by arranging four cutter blades in mutually perpendicular fashion, and optionally with offset cutting edges.
Yet another object is to provide improved log splitting apparatus advantageously incorporating all of the foregoing improvements and desired features combined in a single construction (though separately operable in accordance with various aspects of this invention).
In one exemplary preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a cutter blade assembly comprising four blade sections arranged 90.degree. from one another, and in a common plane addressing an approaching log to-be-split. In such arrangement, upon driving of a log into the blade assembly, the log is quartered during a single simple operation. Such novel blade assembly may be preferably arranged so that one or more blades are offset from each other in the direction of movement of the log, thereby advantageously reducing the initial strain on the drive system for the apparatus.
Another separate aspect of the invention is the provision of a sensing or indexing mechanism operatively associated with a cutter blade assembly for raising or lowering such assembly in accordance with detected (i.e., sensed) diameters of logs to-be-split with the apparatus. Adjusting devices may be provided to insure that the center point of the cutter blade assembly, from which the blade sections are preferably arranged in a radial orientation, is centered with respect to the end of a log to-be-split, regardless of the diameter of the log. The sensing mechanism of the present invention may also be arranged so that in the event that only single split logs are desired (that is, only cut into two pieces), the cutter blade assembly may be actuated so that only vertically arranged blade sections are activated or provided for the log splitting operation.
The present invention is intended to be practiced by those of ordinary skill in the art with various readily apparent modifications, variations, reversal of parts, and substitution of equivalents as such persons may desire, or as may be indicated by the circumstances and limiting criteria of a particular application. All of the foregoing variations are intended to come within the spirit and scope of this invention by virtue of present reference thereto.
Additionally, different embodiments of the present invention may include various combinations of presently disclosed features and aspects of this invention. One such exemplary presently preferred embodiment is directed to a log splitting apparatus, comprising log bed means upon which logs to-be-split are supported for being moved therealong; power ramming means for driving a log along the log bed means toward a log splitting station to be split thereat; a sensing mechanism, situated adjacent the log splitting station, for sensing a log being driven towards the station and responsively assuming an indexed position in accordance with the sensed diameter of such log; a cutter blade assembly arranged at the log splitting station in the path of movement of a log for splitting such log as the same is driven against the cutter blade assembly by the power ramming means; and automatic blade adjustment means, associated with the sensing mechanism and the cutter blade assembly, for selectively positioning the cutter blade assembly relative said log bed means in accordance with the indexed position assumed for a given log, thereby automatically controlling the relative position of the cutter blade assembly in accordance with the sensed diameter of such given log.
Another exemplary present construction concerns a log splitting apparatus, having a log bed upon which logs to-be-split are supported for movement in an established direction therealong, power ramming means for driving a log along the log bed and towards a log splitting station to be split thereat, and splitter means arranged at the log splitting station, for splitting logs driven theretowards by the power ramming means, wherein such splitter means includes one pair of splitting blade sections arranged generally in a horizontal orientation; and another pair of splitting blade sections arranged generally in a vertical orientation, whereby logs being driven against such blade sections by the power ramming means are cut into four pieces.
Still another present exemplary embodiment comprises a log splitting apparatus having a log bed upon which logs to-be-split are supported; a power ramming device for driving a log along the log bed and towards a log splitting station to be split thereat; a cutter blade assembly situated at the log splitting station and having plural blade sections for cutting into four separate pieces a log driven thereagainst by the power ramming device; and adjustment means for automatically moving the cutter blade assembly so as to position the blade sections relative the path of movement of a given log, based on the sensed diameter of such given log, so as to effect splitting of such given log substantially in quarters.
Other objects, advantages, and aspects of the invention will become apparent after reading the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings discussed below.